Stay
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link is overwhelmed to the point of near death, and Ike decides he needs to do something about it, because he simply needs Link to stay with him. IkexLink


# Stay #  
Hey guys! Quick shout out here to fellow author! Go check out TheWordMasterofFiction's story "Smashed Minds" please! It's such a great story, I love it. Hopefully you will too. :)

zZz

"No! Don't leave me! You can't! Stay with me, dammit!" a blue haired man pleaded.

"I... I'm trying..." a blond managed to wheeze out.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to back away. We can't help him if you are practically on top of him. I promise to try our hardest to make sure he keeps breathing."

"Ike... Back away... You want me to... Live, right?"

"Of course I do, Link! How dare you question that-!"

"Then... Let them work... They know what they're doing... I love you."

Link kissed Ike and felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. The bluenet attempted to get in as well, but was stopped by a brown haired man.

"Sir, you can't come with us. The vehicle is too full."

Ike felt his blood boil, "So what the hell am I to do? Wait for word from you all?!"

"Looks like it."

Ike watched as the ambulance carrying his dying love away and punched the brick wall that was so conviently placed next to him. He stomped away angrily as the wall fell, muttering curses and vowing to kill the man next time he saw him.

"You'd better stay with me, dammit. I can't lose you too. You're the only important person left in my life."

xXx

Ike barged through the hospital doors, leaving himself a reminder to pay Samus for giving him a lift to the hospital later.

"Ike? Oh dear goddesses you're okay too!" a brunette nurse exclaimed as she walked out of one of the many silver elevators.

"I'm fine Zelda, it's Link that's not. Have you seen him?"

"Yes I have. The doctors are fixing him up right now."

"Do they know what happened?" Ike asked eagerly. He and Link were just walking down the road and out of nowhere the blond couldn't breathe.

"We narrowed it down to stress overload, which can cause heart disease. Has anything stressful happened that was so great it caused this?"

Ike's brow furrowed. Link... Stressed? There was no way. The blond never-

Wait.

Now that the bluenet thought about it, he did remember Link worrying accesivley over bills, work, and just about everything else in life. But Ike told him not to worry, that they would make it through if they just stayed together.

"Hard to make it through if you leave me," Ike muttered.

"What was that?" Zelda inquired.

"I said that he's been worrying about any and everything. But I told him not to. I told him we'd make it,."

Zelda sighed, "Ike, we both know him. Just because you tell him not to worry doesn't mean he won't stop stressing. He should be fine, but you both need to work on cutting out the excess stress. It could get worse if he stays this stressed-"

"Trust me Zel, we're working on that as soon as I see him, because I know he'll be worrying about the damn bill, which is a crock of shit by the way, we get from here. When can I see him."

"Not for another hour or so. Until then, I don't know what to tell you to do."

The nurse walked away and left the bluenet to stand there and figure out what the hell to do. After some mild thinking, he decided on something he could do.

"Got it!"

xXx

"Ike, you can go see Link now." Zelda called. She informed Ike of what room he was in and let the man check on his love.

The bluenet picked up the bag of items he picked up for Link and rushed up to the second floor. He gently knocked on the door before walking in to see his love with a faint smile on his face upon spotting his cobalt-haired lover.

"Hey baby," Link said in a hushed tone, clearly tired. He pat the spot on the bed next to him, smiling wider once his boyfriend joined him.

"Hello love. How are you feeling?" Ike asked with a peck to Link's forehead, noting the stress lines hugging his eyes.

"Tired. They gave me medicine that is supposed to make me sleepy for a while. What's in the bag?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

The shorter male was handed the bag and grinned as the first thing he pulled out was his favorite chocolate bar.

"Hershey's Cookies and Cream. You must love me a lot, these things are hard to find around here." the blond joked.

"Damn right I do."

While the blond pulled out more candy and a card, Ike could see what Link was really focusing on.

How the hell were they going to get by now that this hospital bill was stacked onto the rest of them?

"Link, look at me."

The blond put down the chocolate bar and looked directly into the cerulean eyes awaiting his.

"I know why this happened, and you can bet your ass we're taking care of it. Why didn't you ever come to me for your stress problems? More importantly, why didn't you listen when I said we will be fine?"

Link looked away, "You know me. It's in my nature. Ever since Lucas died we've been in a terrible debt that we can't escape-!"

"Shush Linky. Right now, I don't want to hear about our debt. Yes, his funeral fucked us over, but we took him in as our own, we had to do it. All thi thinking about it has overwhelmed you, and you are paying the price for it. Not only can we not financially afford for you to get sick because of stress, but emotionally as well. Babydoll, you can get heart disease and die from stress, leaving me behind. You are the only person I have left and I don't want you to leave. Stay with me Link, I need you."

The blond curled into Ike, "I know. I can't help it, really! But I promise to work on it. I don't want to leave you either, so I vow to try. But I need you to help me, I'm not strong enough on my own."

The bluenet grabbed Link's left hand and placed gentle kisses on his knuckles, "You don't have to be. Together we are strong, together we will make it through. But only if we remain together. If you died, I'd be fucked even more than I am now."

"I know, which is why I'm going to start stress exercises. One of the doctors was giving me ways to relieve stress, and I'm going to do them. I love you Ike, and I'm staying."

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me or scare me like you did again."

The couple kissed and Link fell asleep in Ike's arms, finally feeling no stress for the first time in a while. 


End file.
